From Reality to Fantasy
by Blue Dragon of Games
Summary: Terra Stardust, a girl fed up with abuse from home, escapes to the Pokemon world. Join her on her estranged quest to collect the badges and give team rocket as much crap as possible.
1. A New Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. There, I've said it. Hope you're happy. Instead it belongs to game freak and all those other weird companies that helped them. Did 4 kids help with Pokemon? I don't remember. Maybe that was digimon, or maybe both? Ah, whatever.

Note: This is an AU version of 'From Reality to Fantasy' If you don't know what that means, it means I've changed one or two details and changed the plot of the story with that. You can find that story on my other account. Other than that, ta ta!

"What did you say!" talking

'That your lazy' thinking

Humans are weird poke speech

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Wake up brat!"

Terra Stardust groaned. Man she hated her stepfather. When her mother had died, she had to live with him, and it was hell. She shook her head, trying to remember the odd dream she had had. When an image of that Pokemon mew came to her, she sighed. Seriously, she needed to stop playing her gameboy before she went to bed.

Terra got up out of bed and stretched cat-like, going to her full height of 5'4, which was pretty decent considering she was 13. She grabbed her clothes, and put them on, then examined how she looked in the mirror.

Her hair was a little passed her shoulders and was silvery- white in color, and she had dyed her bangs black. Her eye color had earned her the title 'witch' at school, because it was a deep, yet brilliant shade of purple. She had on her trusty fuzzy leopard print hat on, and a navy blue shirt with a black vest. She had on knee length black shorts on with god only knows how many pockets, and a sturdy pair of black tennis shoes with silver stripes on the sides. Last but not least she had on a pair of fingerless black gloves with silver metal pieces on the knuckles.

When everything was in place, she grabbed her gray mini backpack and headed downstairs to see what the hell Bob (her step dad) wanted. She found him in the kitchen, having another beer. And since there was already 4 cans empty on the table, it definitely wasn't his first.

"Good you lazy brat, your up." He said in a totally wasted voice.

Terra's eyebrow ticked up and down at that, but she remained quiet. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out the half gallon of milk and poured herself a glass. She downed it quickly, and very sneakily, she put some food in her backpack. 'Today, I get out of this hellhole.' She thought.

After she had finished sneaking food into her backpack, she snuck behind Bob, and quietly made her way out the door. Right when she thought everything was going smooth though, Bob started shouting at the top of his lungs for her to get back there. Instead though, she bolted out the door and into the street like the devil was chasing her. The last thing she saw of the house was Bob framed against the door, redder than a tomato, and shouting,

"If you leave, you can never come back!"

"Fine with me!" Terra shouted back, proving her point by showing him how pretty her middle finger is all alone, otherwise known as the birdie.

Terra ran for what seemed like hours to her, but was probably only 20 minutes. She came to a stop in an alley. A perfect hiding place. She sat up against a wall, hidden by boxes and trashcans. She took out a doughnut from her backpack and began to eat that. When she was done, she sighed and closed her eyes in thought.

'Let's see. I've finally managed to escape, but what do I do now? I only have a little bit of money, only some food and clothes, and no-where to stay. But I can't go back, Bob would beat the crap out of me. Oh, I wish there was somewhere I could go where I would have a place to stay, a family to love me, and an adventure to embark on.'

While Terra was thinking these thoughts, she didn't even realize that a pink, blue eyed, cat-like creature was hovering above her, hearing her thoughts, but when it giggled is when she noticed something was there. She looked around for a minute, and then looked up, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the creature.

"Mew!" She questioned, rubbing her eyes, and then staring at the creature again.

Yep! said the mew, doing summersaults in the air.

Terra's eyes bugged out again.

"I can understand you? Holy crap! I have to be dreaming this!"

Nope! This is real!

"Well, if I'm not dreaming this, than why are you here?"

Well, you wished to have a family who loves you, somewhere to stay, and an adventure, didn't you?

"Well, yeah, but, how could you help?"

Well, I've known of your predicament for a while, so for the last few months, I've been sending dreams of you to the people who can be your new family. They really want to meet you, and through the dreams, know quite a bit about you. They just have to find you.

"Err. . . ok, but, where are they?"

In my world.

"You mean the Pokemon world? As in like, full of Pokemon and trainers and stuff? As in like, super cool adventures, badges, and leagues?"

The same.

"Sweet!"

So I take it you want to go?

"Yes!"

Alright. A few things you should know. First, your money will be changed into their type of money. Second, I won't be able to accompany you once we get there. Three, you will be able to understand Pokemon. Why? Because somehow, you have DNA of a Pokemon, I'm not going to say which, and can understand them along with using some attacks. Alright?

"Umm. Ok."

All right. Here, take this. It's a pokeball. I believe you know what it is for. Now, we must be off.

Before Terra could ask /how/ they were going to get there, a pink glow came from mew, and surrounded both of them. Everything was pink for a moment, but when it faded away, Terra found herself in another alley, only there was something obviously different about this one.

"Holy crap. Everything's animated!" Then she looked at her hand. "So am I!"

Suddenly she heard a soft "meeeooowww" to her left. She looked and there laid a very thin meowth. What was strange about it was, where there was usually brown fur, it was black, and where there was cream fur, it was light gray. The gold piece was also silver, as well as it's claws.

When the meowth saw Terra, it tried to get up and run away, but it fell right back down. Terra, seeing that the cat was frightened and hungry, took out a can of tuna and opened it, then placed it in front of the meowth.

The meowth looked at it for a moment, and then sniffed it, then dug right into it like no tomorrow. Terra laughed, and opened another can for the starving kitty. When the meowth was done, she meowed happily and curled up by Terra.

Thank you The meowth said in poke language.

"Your welcome." Terra replied, petting the odd colored meowth.

You can understand me nice lady? The meowth said, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I can. And my name is Terra by the way. What's yours?"

Don't have one.

"Hmmm. Well then, how about Rinoa? I always thought that was a cool name."

Ok.

"Well Rinoa, do you have any idea where we are? I know I don't."

We are in a place called Pallet Town, right by a scientist's lab.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Rinoa. I'm going to go see."

Can I come with you? You are the nicest person I ever met, and if your going to be a trainer, I've always wanted to travel the world.

"You really want to?"

Yeah

"Well, alright."

Terra took out the pokeball that mew had given her and tossed it at Rinoa. She disappeared in a blast of red light into the ball. It wiggled around for a moment, then stopped. Terra picked up the pokeball, looked at it for a moment, then smiled the biggest smile she had ever had.

"I gotta meowth!"

After twirling around a bit, she released Rinoa. She put the ball into her pants pocket, and picked the feline up.

"Let's go find professor Oak. He can give me a pokedex so I can catch more Pokemon and get badges and stuff."

Meow!

Meanwhile, Professor Oak was thinking over some things. For the last few nights, him, along with Gary, Ash, Delilah, and even Pallet Officer Jenny had been having weird dreams about a 13-year-old girl. About her life, and her problems. All of them were very disgusted at the way her stepfather had treated the poor girl, and they all wanted to smack him around for treating the girl so cruelly. Unfortunately, there was one problem. She was in a dream, and you cannot affect dreams. Still, one had to wonder who the strange purple-eyed girl was. Delilah had been vowing up and down that if she ever met the girl, she could stay at her home and be the daughter she never had. Ash thought it would be cool to have a sister, so he didn't mind. Pallet Jenny would say that she would arrest 'that vile man' and keep him locked away in prison, then show the girl Terra how to think like a police officer. Oak himself could see she was a kind person and thought she would be a great help down in the lab. Now, if only they could find her. . .

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He got up and walked out of his study and went and answered the door. When he did, he had to do a double take at what he saw. Standing there, holding an oddly colored meowth, stood Terra Stardust. The 13-year-old girl that him, along with the others, had been having visions about.

"Umm. Excuse me. My name is Terra Stardust. I was hoping to be able to get my trainer's license. I can get that here, can't I?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, yes. Come inside and I'll set you up." Oak said, motioning her into the lab. "Wait here for a moment, I have to make a few phone calls."

"Err. Ok."

Oak went back to his study and went straight to the vidphone. He called up Delilah and Jenny, and told them about Terra. Since Ash and Gary were at school, they would have to wait until later to meet her. It only took 5 minutes for the two of them to get to the lab, and the three of them went into the lab where Terra was. She was sitting in a chair, petting her meowth, humming a tune and the meowth purring along to it.

"Terra, I'm back." Oak said. "I've brought a couple of other people with me. This is Delilah Ketchum, and this is Officer Jenny."

"Hello." Terra said to all of them.

"You see Terra, for the last few nights, we have been seeing how your life is going. We know about your psychotic stepfather, and how sad you've been, and we want to fix that." Oak stated.

"How?" Terra asked.

"Well, since we can't let you go back to your stepfather, and since he's not your guardian anymore, you can stay with me and Ash. He won't mind. On the contrary, he really wants to meet you! You don't have to stay with me, but I've always wanted a daughter." Ms. Ketchum said, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"What do you mean?"

I think she wants to adopt you. Rinoa said.

"You want to adopt me?" Terra said, barely above a whisper to Ms. Ketchum.

"Well, if you're ok with it." Delilah answered. "Are you?"

Terra sat there for a moment, then set Rinoa on the ground, then suddenly launched herself at Ms. Ketchum and gave her a hug.

"Yes!"

Ms. Ketchum beamed and hugged Terra too.

"Well, alright, but I want to be aunt Jenny, ok?" Officer Jenny said.

Terra smiled and hugged her too.

Then Oak walked into the lab, which was weird cause no one saw him leave. In his hands were a red pokedex and some poke gear. He handed them both to Terra.

"This is your pokedex and your poke gear. Take good care of them both when you decide to start your journey."

"I will." Terra said, opening up her pokedex.

"I am Dex. Pokedex of Terra Stardust Ketchum. I record information on seen and captured Pokemon, along with badge and league information. I'm also good at poker." Said Dex in a teenage guy voice.

Terra sweat dropped.

"Okkaayyyyy . . . wonder what's in the poke gear?"

Terra opened up the gear and saw that inside was a storage place for items, a compass, flashlight, a Swiss army knife, a couple more pokeballs, a sleeping bag, cooking utensils, and everything else she would need for her Pokemon journey. What surprised her though was how light it actually was, considering how much was in there.

She attached the compass thing that had the knife and flashlight to her pants, and put the pokeballs in her pockets. The items she put into her mini backpack, but she wondered what she would do with the rest of it. Then she noticed a button on the side of them. Curious, she pressed it, and suddenly they all collapsed into hand held items. The others laughed at her surprised face, and she blushed in embarrassment and put those in her backpack too.

"Terra, if you ever need something to do, you can come to the lab and help the Pokemon here." Oak said after she finished putting away her stuff.

"And you can help me at the office." Jenny said kindly.

"Thank you." Terra said, blushing a bit.

"Well, we best be going now. See you later everyone." Delilah said.

Everyone waved goodbye as Delilah, Terra, and Rinoa left. They walked through the streets until they came to a medium sized home with a huge flower garden. They walked up the path, and to the door.

Delilah opened the door, and they stepped inside. She showed Terra around the house, where she would be staying, the bathroom, upon everything else. Suddenly, there was a shout from downstairs.

"Mom! I'm Home!"

Delilah and Terra went downstairs and saw Ash sitting on the couch.

"Hello sweetie. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Delilah said.

Ash turned around and saw Terra.

"Wow, aren't you that Terra girl?" Ash said.

"I guess . . ."

"She's also your new sister." Delilah said proudly.

"You adopted her?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Are you going on your Pokemon journey? I have already finished mine. Now I'm going to stick around here for a while, finish up with school 'an all. Anyway, I can help you get started if you want me to." Ash said to Terra.

"Okay, I think I'll stick around for a while. Just got here ya' know. It would be great if I could get some pointers. I'm really new to this."

"Alright, that's great! So, who is your Pokemon?"

Terra released her pokeball and out came Rinoa, who immediately went to get petted.

"Wow! I've never seen a meowth like that! That coloration is kinda odd, but really cool too! You should look up into it more when you get the chance."

"I'll do that." Terra answered, smiling.

"Alright you two. Let's go get some lunch. It's been an interesting day for all of us." Ms. Ketchum interrupted.

"Ok!" They both cheered and ran into the kitchen.

Outside, invisible to the normal human eye, mew looked into the Ketchum house and giggled. Her plan had worked out perfectly. Terra now had a home, a family, and an adventure waiting. She mentally patted herself on the back for this one. With that in mind, she disappeared to a place only she knew about.

Note: I had a headache when I wrote this, so if it gets confusing in some places, just tell me and I'll fix it later.

Note2: Review and I'll continue this story, don't, and I'll delete it. It's all up to you.


	2. Getting Ready

Well, here ya go. Chapter 2. Took me long enough, neh? Sorry, but most of my day is made up of 1. Sleeping, 2. Nintendo! And 3. Work. Yes, I do work. I'm actually 17, but shhhhhhhh! Tis not something that should be made public. Oh, wait a minute, now it is! Awe crap. Well, anywho, here goes!

Wait!

Will you guys do me a favor?

I would like some people to beta read this story, you know, tell me how to make it better and give me ideas? And another thing. I have an account at I'm blue dragon queen. Could you read my story Xzadria and tell me what you think? It's a fantasy story by the way. Thanks!

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

"Rinoa! Dodge out of the way and use faint attack!" Terra shouted to the feline Pokemon, who jumped out of the way just in time to get out of the way of bulbasuar's vine whip.

:Right: Rinoa called back, suddenly fading out until she disappeared.

"Bulbasaur, watch out! It could come from anywhere!" Ash called to the plant Pokemon.

Rinoa reappeared behind bulbasuar, slashing at it with her silver claws.

The plant Pokemon leapt away, only getting grazed by the attack.

"Solar Beam!" Ash shouted.

Bulbasuar jumped into the air, taking in as much sunlight as it could before firing a high powered beam of sunlight down upon the oddly colored Meowth.

"Oh no! Rinoa!" Terra exclaimed, watching the feline get tossed into the air and sent rolling on the ground to her feet, spirals in her eyes.

Terra picked up the Pokemon, cradling her in her arms and patting her head.

"You did really good Rinoa." She said. "You deserve a good rest and lots of tuna."

With that said the Meowth was placed back in her pokeball.

Terra stood up from the ground and brushed off her pants. She looked over at Ash, who had withdrew his bulbasuar and was scratching the back of his head, looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so hard on you two." He said. "Guess we just sort of got carried away."

Terra shook her head, giving Ash a lopsided smile.

"Nah, that's okay. We need to be as strong as we can get if we're gonna set out tomorrow." She replied.

Ash nodded.

"Alright." He answered, then looked up at the sky that was beginning to turn a dark blue as night began setting in. "Come on, let's get home. Mom's probably wondering where we are by now." His stomach rumbled and he sweat dropped. "And I'm kinda hungry too."

:So am I: Pikachu said from his shoulder.

Terra laughed, and the two of them headed back towards their house.

ooOOoo

"We're home!" Both Terra and Ash called out at the same time as the entered their house.

"Hey you two! You made it just in time! Dinner's ready!" Delilah's voice called from the kitchen.

Terra cheered from inside her head and rushed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. She released Rinoa from her pokeball, and the cat Pokemon, now feeling a bit better, awaited her food as well.

As Ash entered the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door curious, and finally Terra shrugged, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Terra! How are you!" Said a familiar female voice.

"Auntie Jenny!" Terra exclaimed happily, giving the woman a hug and letting her inside, leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh hello Officer Jenny!" Delilah said when she caught sight of the blue-haired policewoman. "What brings you here today?"

Jenny smiled.

"I hear Terra's starting her journey tomorrow." She said.

Terra nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't wait! This is going to be so cool! Me'n Rinoa are going to get those gym badges, right?"

:Definitely! There won't be anyone who can stop us: Rinoa cheered.

Terra smiled broadly, and Jenny chuckled.

"Well, it's going to be awful difficult to get those gym badges with only one Pokemon." The officer said. "Here, take this. Think of this as a going away present to you.

Jenny held out a pokeball, and Terra took it with wide eyes.

"For me?" She asked.

Jenny nodded.

"For you." She answered. "Just make sure you take good care of her. She can have quite a temper when she gets riled up."

Terra released the pokeball, and from the red light came a cool, but not surprising Pokemon.

"It's a Growlith!" Terra said happily, petting the dog's red and black fur.

:Hey, don't forget about me: Rinoa exclaimed, butting her head in to get some petting as well.

Terra laughed, petting the two Pokemon.

Delilah sighed and turned towards Jenny.

"Do you think she'll be okay going on the trainer's journey? She's not from here, so what if she gets lost, or something bad happens?" The red head asked.

"I think she'll do fine." Jenny replied, watching as Terra and Ash petted their Pokemon. "She's only a novice now, but who knows how strong she may become. She may even be a Pokemon Master some day."

Delilah smiled softly.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She said softly, but then said much more loudly, "Alright, let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes!" They all cheered.

ooOOoo

"Are you sure you have everything? Clothes, food, underwear, feminine hygiene products?" Delilah asked Terra the next day as they stood at the city limits.

"Mom!" Terra exclaimed, her face turning pink with embarrassment.

Everyone there laughed at Terra's misfortune, which only made her turn even redder.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Delilah said, patting the girl on the head.

Terra mumbled, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Terra, good luck, and come back soon." Ash said with a wave.

:And bring lots of ketchup: Pikachu added.

"Don't forget, the other Jennys will help you if you ask!" Jenny said, giving the silver-haired girl a hug.

"Okay, I'll remember." Terra replied, smiling up at Jenny when she let her go.

"If you get more than six Pokemon and want to exchange, remember to just give me a call." Professor Oak said.

Terra nodded.

"Will do." She answered, then looked out towards the wilderness with a bright smile. She took in a deep breath and looked down at Rinoa, who stood next to her. "Ready to go?"

:Ready when you are: The cat replied.

Terra nodded, and turned back to everyone.

"Well, I'm off. I'll make sure to call when I get to Viridian!" She said.

Terra waved to them, and they waved back, shout good lucks as she headed out of the town and towards Viridian.

Reviews!

JMK: Nothing to say? Ah well, it happens. No worries though! It shall be remedied…with time of course!

….: You are evil, and should be destroyed…horribly…with spoons and cottage cheese.

Flameboo: Psychic waves…assaulting mind….grrrrrrr….must…not give in……ahhhhhhh! I shan't delete this!

Alchemistangel: your wish is granted

Adi Phoenix: Yay! Though, this chapter is a little harder to understand probably. I have this continuous head ache that just won't leave me alone!


	3. Encounter with the Rockets

Hello! I hath returned, and bring tidings of great joy to the peoplez of the universe! What is this great thing in which I refer to? Why, another chapter of course! Were you expecting money? HAHA! Fools! Never shall you get my money, never!

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this earlier. Grrrr. Anywho, I do not own Pokemon. Never have, and never freak'n will either. Them Japanese peeps, they mock me from their circular office desks as they discuss this fact amongst themselves. Laughing at my misfortune, that they are. Damn. So, if you try and go like, "Hey Blue! You don't own a damn thing! You can't write this! Gimme your money!" I tell you now, that comes up to be about…oh….$2.84. K?

Enough with that stupid crap now. Read and Review this, or the voices in your head will eat your toenails off while you're sleeping. I've seen it happen. It was…..horrible….but oddly humorous at the same time.

Chapter 3: Encounter with the Rockets

The sun shone bright through the tall trees, making patterns on the ground bellow. Wild Pidgey flew from treetop to treetop, singing in a strange chorus together as they did so. Leaves and grass crunched beneath Terra's and Rinoa's feet, and a cool breeze blew through their hair and fur. Terra was humming the tune from Final Fantasy 7's 'Yuffie's Theme', and Rinoa purred right along.

"We shouldn't go for Viridian's badge right away ya know." Terra said after she tiered of the song. "That'll probably be the hardest badge to get. Let's head for Pewter instead."

:How do you know if it's the hardest: Rinoa asked curiously.

Terra shrugged.

"In my world, all of this was just a game." She stated, waving her arms around to point to everything. "And in the game, Viridian was always the hardest. I don't know if it's still the same here, but, I'd rather not take that chance." Then added offhandedly "Besides, if we save it for last, at least home won't be very far away."

Rinoa nodded with understanding.

:That makes sense I suppose.: She said. :And we won't have to travel far to get to the Indigo Plateau either.:

"Right." Terra said, then sighed.

:What's the matter Terra: The feline asked.

"It's just that, well, I can't believe this is happening. One moment, I'm running away from home, the next minute, I'm going away from home to start on a journey I didn't even know really existed." She said, looking down at the Meowth. "So much has been happening all at once. I guess I'm just a little confused is all. I'm finally getting this opportunity, and I just don't want to blow it."

"You're not going to blow it Terra: The cat declared to the violet eyed girl. :I'm with you! And so is Kanti! (The Growlith) You can't lose with us:

Terra smiled broadly, stopping momentarily to reach down and pat the Meowth on the head.

"Thanks Rinoa." She said.

:You're welcome.: The odd colored Meowth replied as they started their trek once again.

Meanwhile….

ooOOoo

"Luke, would you get a look at that Meowth! I've never seen one like that before! I bet the boss would love it!" Said a sky blue, longhaired woman holding binoculars up through the bushes, watching as Terra and Rinoa walked through the wooded area.

"Let me see Diane." Replied Luke, an man with spiky orange hair and a thin white scar across his cheekbone.

He grabbed the binoculars from Diane and watched the two, face lighting up at the possibilities.

"The boss would definitely love it." He replied, handing the specs back to his teammate.

Diane smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get it!"

ooOOoo

"Boy, it sure got quiet all of sudden." Terra said to the Meowth next to her.

:They feel threatened by something, that's why they went away. Someone scared them off.: Rinoa replied, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

"It wasn't us, was it?" The silver haired girl asked curiously.

Rinoa shook her head.

"No, It was someone else." She replied.

Two shadows not belonging to them became suddenly visible, and Terra looked over in the direction they would come from. When she saw two people with black shirts on with a large letter 'R', her eyes narrowed.

"To bring about mass devastation." Diane said, stars shooting around her.

"To control all peoples within our nation." Luke said, more stars coming.

"To let evil into truth and love." Diane continued, little galaxies forming.

"To bring chaos to the stars above!" Luke stated.

"Diane!"

"Luke!"

"Team Rocket destroying at the speed of light!"

"Surrender because you'll loose the fight, fight, fight!"

Massive stars exploded behind them, and Terra's eyebrow twitched.

"She's stunned speechless!" Luke cheered, and Diane had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now little girl, we'll be taking that Meowth of yours." Diane said. "So just hand it over, and we won't have to hurt you."

Terra's eyebrow continued to twitch.

'I know Jessie and James did this kind of stuff in the show, but that was just retarded! And where did all those stars come from? Special effects?' She thought in her head.

"Are you two on drugs? Crack kills you know." She said aloud.

Little angry things appeared above their heads, and Diane even had steam coming out of her ears.

"Why you little brat! How dare you say that about us! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with!" The Rocket practically screamed.

Terra pulled some invisible wax out of her ears and flicked it.

"You just told me, remember? See, you are on crack. You can't even remember what you said a couple of seconds ago. How can you live like that?"

:Ouuuuu…..burn: Rinoa snickered.

"That's it. I've had enough of this brat. Rattata, I choose you!" Diane shouted.

"Diglet, you too!" Luke said.

The two pokemon appeared in a flash of red light, and immediately Rinoa started hissing at the Rattata.

:I was getting kind of hungry.: Rinoa hissed, smirking a cat smirk to the rat, making it begin to sweat and back away.

:Oh my god! You gotta be kidding me: The Rattata squeaked.

"Kanti, why don't you come out to and show these rockets that we will be the best!" Terra shouted, tossing her pokeball and releasing her Growlithe.

:As a police dog it if my job to cause them some extreme pain by biting them on the ass: Kanti declared.

"Well, as long as you brush your teeth afterwards…" Terra said to the Growlithe who was baring her fangs at the two Rockets.

Terra then narrowed her eyes at Diane and Luke.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to get to Viridian before it gets dark out."

Diane huffed indigently.

"Fine! Rattata, bite that Meowth!" She shouted.

"Rinoa, quick attack! And Kanti, use ember!"

Rinoa quickly moved out of the way and clawed the Rattata, who went spiraling away. Kanti used ember, but the Diglett dug underground, missing it.

"Good job Diglett!" Luke said as Diane recalled her Rattata, "Now tackle it!"

"Kanti! Move!" Terra shouted.

Kanti jumped into the air just as the Diglet popped out again, and Kanti faced down.

"Flame Thrower!"

A burst of flame erupted out of Kanti's mouth to the ground below, toasting the Diglett and blasting the Rockets away as well.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" The two exclaimed.

Terra looked up at the disappearing speck of the Rockets and shrugged, then looked down at her Pokemon. She kneeled down and patted the two, a wide smile on her face.

"Well, that was certainly interesting. What do you guys think?" She asked.

Rinoa looked up at the sky, then back at Terra.

:Yeah, I suppose. But how did they fly off like that: She asked.

:Maybe all the crack made them air-headed: Kanti put in.

Terra laughed and scratched Kanti behind the ears.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking." She answered, then stood up again. "Well, we better get going again or we won't make it to the Poke Center before nightfall. You going into your Pokeball Kanti?"

Kanti nodded.

"Alright then, return!"

When the red light had absorbed Kanti, Terra put the ball back on her belt.

"Let's get going Rinoa. Food awaits at the Center."

:Tuna: Rinoa inquired.

Terra shrugged.

"I would assume. It is a Pokemon Center."

:Sweet:

And so the human and Pokemon continued on their journey towards Viridian City. But what awaits or heroes there? Stay tuned and find out on the next episode of; From Reality to Fantasy!

ooOOoo

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been very busy. I haven't been actually home for quite a while. I work you know. It's either that, or Satan (my sister) or IT (My sister's friend) have been sitting on the computer so I can't get on. I swear to god it's some kind of conspiracy. An evil one, purely against me.

Anywho, If ya all have any ideas for this, feel free to tell me. Ideas, they are always welcome and highly appreciated.

Also, pokemon she should get. Who should they be? I want to stay away from traditionals. (charmander, bulbusaur, squirtle, and the such) and get some odd, but cool ones. (I'm rather fond of dark pokemon though…)

ooOOoo

Reveiws

Inguz: Yay! You like? I hope you like this one too!

Flameboo: Yes, Terra can understand Pokemon. You'll find out why later….maybe….bwahahahahahahahaha!

Nightshadegirl: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Alchemistangel: And here it is!

JMK: You're right. No one like's Meowth for some reason. Hellfires, I love meowth. It's so sad that not to many other people do.


	4. The Little Healer

I'm back! Yay! You all thought I was dead, didn't you? Come on, don't deny it. I know it was drifting around in your heads….somewhere or another. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Hellfires, I hope I like it too….eh.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Duh. I mean, seriously now. Does anyone who writes these storys own anything accept some characters and pokemon? No. Didn't think so. So….why do we even bother writing these?

Anywho, on with the story.

Chapter 4: The Little Healer

Today we find our heroes leaving the Charmander Café in Viridian City, haven eaten a nice big meal after their encounter with Team Rocket the day before. They had spent the night at the Pokemon Center, and were now preparing to leave for Pewter Town. But first they have to get through Viridian Forest, where anything could be lurking in the shadows of the trees. Will they make it through?

ooOOoo

Viridian Forest was much thicker than the one they had encountered after leaving Pallet Town. Little to no light escaped through the branches to the bottom, and what did cast long, gnarled shadows stretching out to be swallowed by darkness. There was rustling in the branches, and it was hard to tell if it was the wind, or some kind of Pokemon hidden within them.

Involuntarily Terra shuddered, hugging the feline in her arms closer to her. She had picked up the Meowth early on in their walk, the broken branches on the forest floor cutting into the cat's paws. Now she served more to quell her rising fear as she felt many eyes upon her, watching her every move.

"Rinoa" She said, her eyes glancing around at the small patches of sunlight and the red eyes which seemed to be getting more and more numerous. "Is the forest supposed to be like this? I mean…I don't know…but…"

Terra felt more then saw the cat shake her head.

'No. This forest should be bright and lively, filled with people and pokemon. This is wrong. Very wrong.' The cat replied, her glowing eyes silted, trying to detect movement. 'We should go back to Viridian and wait until the forest is normal again.'

Terra nodded slowly, turning around so she could head back to Viridian, only to come face to face with a tree. She yelped, surprised by it, and took a couple of steps back.

"Wha….What the!"

Terra's eyes widened. Looking around, she paid close attention to the trees that seemed to be swaying in some unknown wind. One that wasn't really there. Slowly they moved, changing their position until the forest was no longer the way it once was. Shaking, she pulled out her compass, only to watch as the needle spun around in circles. Putting it away again, she clutched Rinoa tighter.

"This isn't good Rinoa. If we don't find a way out soon, we're going to be stuck here…" The violet-eyed girl said to the cat. "…And we only have so much food before we run out, and I don't see any fruit trees or berry bushes anywhere."

Rinoa looked up at Terra.

'We won't starve, will we?' She asked.

Terra frowned, her eyes hardening. She looked up into the trees and bushes at the glowing eyes, then looked back at Rinoa, shaking her head.

"No." She stated, patting the cat's head. "There are much worse things to worry about than that."

ooOOoo

"Brrrrrr…This place gives me the creeps. Why did we have to follow that brat in here?"

"Because Luke, we have a score to settle with them! Anyone who messes with Diane Heboni will feel her wrath!"

Sweatdropping, Luke shook his head, gazing around him at the red eyes. He felt a chill go up his spine, and subconsciously prepared himself to throw his pokeball. Suddenly Diane stopped, and she glared at the spiky haired guy behind her.

"Did you just touch me!" she said accusingly to her companion.

Luke blinked confused and shook his head.

"Noooo. Why?"

Diane glared at him a little while longer, but didn't say anything else….for a minute.

"There! You did it again!" Diane exclaimed. "If you don't keep your hands to yourself I'll…!"

Luke put his hands in front of his face.

"Diane, I swear, it wasn't me!" He defended, cutting Diane off before she could tell him just _what _she would do unto his person.

"Really?" She said, not sounding that convinced. "Then just what _is _doing it, huh?"

Luke shuffled his feet a bit, trying to come up with a viable answer.

He opened his mouth, prepared to give his excuse, (Something about cheese and the ghost of a plumber) when movement caught his eye and he froze. His eyes went wide, and he just stood there, staring at something.

Diane's eyebrow rose, and she waved her hand in front of her companion's eyes. Nothing, he still kept gaping. Maybe wave more vigorously? No? A slap on the face then. Wait, that could end badly. Hmmmm.

"Luke, hey Luke! What's the matter with you? Snap out of it! Luke?" Diane shouted, getting a little perturbed that she was being ignored.

Luke's eyes widened even more, if that was at all possible, and he pointed at something over Diane's shoulder with a shaky finger.

"Mo…..mon…..mmm…mons……mmoonnnnsstt….." He said, stumbling over what he wanted to say.

"Huh?" Diane questioned, trying to decipher what he was trying to say. Curious, she turned her head towards the direction Luke, was pointing, only to be met by a pair of large, red eyes next to her face.

"MONSTER!"

ooOOoo

Both Terra and Rinoa had heard the shriek in the distance, though, it only came to them in an indistinguishable mass of words and letters, unable to tell just what was said. Terra froze, halting in her walking as a chill ran up her spine. She could feel a presence, close by, and with malicious intent. In her arms, she could feel, rather than see, Rinoa crunch up into a ball, moving as far as she could into her trainer,

She had sensed it too.

And that only seemed to make it worse.

"Rinoa." Terra whispered, her voice barely audible to herself. "I'm going to set you down and bring out Kanti. There's something behind us and if worse comes to worse I want you two to make a break for it."

Rinoa looked up at her trainer, green eyes wide and full of worry.

'But what will you do?' She asked. 'We can't just leave you out here to defend for yourself! You could get really hurt, or…'

Terra shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said, setting the cat down and grabbing the pokeball containing Kanti.

She released the Growlithe, who looked up at her with confused eyes.

"Be on your guard you two. Here it comes."

ooOOoo

A small, white creature walked quietly across the forest floor, it's green head looking back and forth at the trees that wouldn't stop moving. It knew what was causing this, having seen the monster with it's very eyes. With a little sigh, it walked though some bushes, stopping short when it came to the other side.

There was a human in the clearing! And two pokemon!

The little pokemon put a paw (?) to it's mouth, curious as to just what was going on. They looked scared, nervous, but determined to. But why?

But then it became very clear.

_IT_ was there.

And it lunged itself right at them.

And all the little pokemon could do was watch.

ooOOoo

There was only a split second of time between there being only them in the clearing and there being a large, dark mass lunging itself towards them.

Terra's eyes widened, barely registering the fact that this….thing….was no pokemon that she had ever seen before, if it was even a pokemon at all. No, all it was was a horrible black mass with large, slit red eyes and two clawed limbs sprouting from it's sides. It screeched in a high pitched voice, closing in on the pokemon and human.

A rocket of flame shot past Terra from Kanti, and the creature went back some, bounced off a tree, and lunged at them again.

This time it came at them so fast that there was no time to stop it. Before they could even blink, the monster was in front of Terra, swinging it's claws at her, and successfully connecting with her skin. She yelped, backing away as the monster jumped back to prepare for another launch at them. She was clutching her shoulder, which was bleeding heavily enough that she could pass out if not bound soon.

'Terra!' Both pokemon shouted, extremely worried for their trainer and now infuriated at the monster for causing her such harm.

"I'm all right." She said back, though painfully. "You two get out of here. That thing will kill you if you don't!"

The pokemon just shook their heads, leaping in front of Terra to protect her from the next attack.

'No! You helped me, now I'll help you!' Rinoa declared, back arched and hissing towards the monster.

'And it is my duty and privilege to help you! You are my trainer. What other reason do I need then that!' Kanti growled out.

Terra's eyes softened, and she looked down at the ground.

"Guys…"

The monster growled, leaping up to a tree before bouncing off it, hurtling towards the group once again. This time they were ready though, Rinoa and Kanti double-teaming to do a body slam which sent the monster hurtling into the brush. It recovered quickly though, and was soon visible again, staring the group down as if calculating it's next move. It's eyes caught with something in the bushes next to them, and if it could have smirked, it would have.

Terra followed its eyes, and her own eyes widened. There was a pokemon in there! It was going to go after the pokemon! Without really thinking about it, Terra leapt towards the pokemon, just as the monster did. Time seemed to slow down, and almost as soon as she had the pokemon safely tucked to her chest she felt the long claws of the monster tear across her back.

She cried out, nearly collapsing on the pokemon she had saved as she fell to the ground. Vaguely she could hear the furious cries of her pokemon as they viciously attacked the monster with renewed vigor and ferocity, and she could see the vague outline of the white creature as black spots filled her vision.

"Sorry…" She said quietly, before her world went black.

ooOOoo

The white pokemon stood there stunned. _No one _had ever done that for her. Not even remotely close. And now, here was this human, bleeding to death on her behalf. She couldn't leave her like this. It would be unthinkable!

Looking to the side, the pokemon saw the human's pokemon, battered, but blasting away at the monster until it was little more than wisps of smoke. Already the forest was beginning to clear and the trees no longer moved. Satisfied, but still very worried, they padded over to the human, the Meowth nuzzling her face and the Growlithe pushing her side.

'Come on Terra, get up. We just started. We still have to get those badges and be the best, remember?' The meowth said.

'Wake up Terra. Lying there won't get us to pewter.' The growlihe added.

The white pokemon nodded, decided on what she would do. Resting her paws just above the human they began to glow with a white light. The light covered the human girl for a while, and when it faded, there was no more blood and no more gashes.

The human stirred, blearily opening her eyes.

ooOOoo

Terra groaned. She had the worst headache she could ever remember having. And she could remember having quite a few. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on everything around her, and sat up so that she was sitting on the ground.

'Terra!' Shouted the two exited voices of her pokemon, who proceeded to jump into her lap as best as they could.

"Hey!" Terra exclaimed with a laugh, petting the two behind the ears. "You two okay? Where did that thing go? And where's that pokemon?"

Terra looked around, spotting the little white pokemon shuffling awkwardly around, as if not quite sure what to do. The human girl smiled, reaching down and picking up the small pokemon.

"You're a Ralts, aren't you? I didn't think there were any of your kind in this forest. Where did you come from?" Terra asked curiously, now noticing that the forest seemed much more bright and lively since she had been unconscious.

The Ralts bowed her head.

'My last trainer left me here, because I was to weak.'

Terra frowned deeply, a flare rising up in her eyes.

"You were abandoned here? What kind of a trainer would just leave their pokemon, weak or not! Pokemon are not to be treated in such a way, it's just sickening."

Rinoa and Kanti firmly nodded their heads in agreement.

Terra took in a deep breath and let it out, as if making up her mind about something.

"Why don't you come with us instead of remain here? We're on our way to get the badges, and I figure, the more the merrier."

The Ralts' head shot up, and was very quiet for a while, before a smile broke out onto her small face.

'Okay, I'll go with. You guys seem to be nice, and, I've always wanted to see the world.'

Terra nodded and smiled, taking out an empty pokeball.

"By the way, what's your name?" The silver-haired girl asked.

'Yuki' The Ralts replied, and with a nod was brought into the pokeball with a stream of red light.

As the glow died down Terra picked up the ball, smiling widely.

"I got a Ralts!" She declared, then looked down at her other two pokemon. "Do you two want to go back into your pokeballs?"

'No thanks' They replied, and Terra nodded.

"Alright then, let's figure out which was is Pewter."

Taking out her compass, which was finally working correctly, she pointed of to the north.

"There, that way's Pewter. Everyone ready?"

'Yeah!'

"Then let's go!"

ooOOoo

"Owwwwwww…..Diane, what happened?" Mummbled the half-awake form of Luke from the ground.

"You said you saw a monster, and…"

'Oddish….?'

Diane looked straight across from her, straight into the eyes of a creature that looked like a purple plant with grass on it's head.

She twitched, and turned towards Luke.

"You got us worked up over an Oddish?"

"Uh..I…uh thought.."

"A….plant…?"

"Well…uh.."

"Barely bigger then my hand…?"

"Ehhhehehh..well…"

"…"

"ummmmmm….."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to kill you now."

'..Odd?'

"Uh oh…."

ooOOoo

The group reached the edge of the forest about 45 minutes later. It was refreshing to finally be out of the woods, and Terra doubted whether she would ever be able to step into a forest again. Well, at least for a while anyway. All of them knew that Pewter was but a hop, skip, and a jump away, and they were all thankful for it.

But what would await them in Pewter? Will they be able to obtain the boulder badge? Or will their journey be cut short? Find out on the next episode of, From Reality to Fantasy!

Reveiws

Kyre: Nice

Nightshadegirl: Thank you. And she probably will have a companion. Just not sure who yet. Carvahna, eh, maybe. She needs some kind of water pokemon anyway.

Roxas in a box: Yay! Iz am in da faves! Definitally need a water type, and maybe a dragon. hmmmmm.

Adi: Thanks. And since I'm alive again, if you still want to beta, that would be great.

Sandstone: Maybe Mew is. And, I suppose this chappie isn't so kawii. Little darker, kinda creepy, hope you like it anyway. It is rater T, so had to go crazy a little.

Flameboo: And remember kids, don't do the drugs.

timberfoxen: yes, I know.

Ruin Queen: And that shalt be a lonnnnnnnnnggggg ways away.

Ekeswede: Pffffttt who needs grammer? I'm only a freshman in collage….

Shadow: 'Muchies on the cookies' Eevee. Hmmmmmmm me like…..

RubyVulpix: Glad you like. And, I kind of figured you liked vulpix as, well, it's in your name!


End file.
